The Hobbit: An Unlikely Pair
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Set during Desolation of Smaug; focusing on Bard and his family. Bain is in love with the granddaughter of the Master of Lake Town, she loves him, but things are difficult. When a party of Dwarves and a Hobbit arrive, things begin to change rapidly; what will become of the star-crossed lovers, will they be able to pull through together.
1. Chapter 1

**The Hobbit: An Unlikely Pair**

First chapter of my first Tolkien story; in this case The Hobbit, set in the movieverse; specifically Desolation of Smaug. Follows a similar plot to the Lake Town scenes of the movie, but with a key difference, Bain has a girlfriend (or sweetheart or whatever they were called in those days) who has an interesting role in Lake Town. She will feature in several key events; with her own input which may bring some slight changes. Also plan to go beyond DOS and include my own idea for Smaug's attack on Lake Town; hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: The Hobbit and associated works belongs to JRR Tolkien, Peter Jackson and other associated companies.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The Lake Town, also known as Esgaroth, was quiet. Very few people were out of their homes; the run down town was rarely the sight of any real activity. Many families lived in poverty, their houses almost dilapidated and in some cases too small for the family. This was all contrasted by the large, well-furnished dwelling where the Master of Lake-Town lived. While not undeserving of his position for intelligence; he was not a popular leader amongst the citizens. True he had improved trade relations with the Elves that lived in nearby Mirkwood; but he was greedy and corrupt and kept most, if not all, of the profits for himself. Very few however had the nerve to act or even speak out against him, especially since they didn't know who could be trusted. As far as they knew, the person standing next to them could be spying for the Master; out of all these spies and lackeys one was well known; Alfrid Lickspittle; a man who only supported the master for his own gain. It was from Alfrid that the Master had singled out one citizen in particular as his enemy, one who had the nerve to stand against him and call for elections to determine a new master for Lake Town; an idea that others were slowly coming around too. That man was Bard; the local bargeman and suspected smuggler. As such the Master devoted many of his spies to watching Bard's house and movements.

For now however; Bard was away from Lake Town on business; getting ready to ship the barrels that were being sent by the Elves of Mirkwood, as they came down the river. So the only people in his house were his three children; his eldest daughter; eighteen year old Sigrid, his only son, fifteen year old Bain and his youngest daughter; twelve year old Tilda. They had been left to handle their own affairs, their mother having died birthing Tilda; as such Sigrid assumed much of the responsibility for the family that a mother normally would have. Right now Sigrid was prepare what food she could for lunch; she hoped their father would be able to bring some in for them soon, they were running out. Behind her, Bain and Tilda were setting the table. Once she was done making the food Bain came over to help her take the plates over to the table. He looked at them carefully and then up at her, they both discreetly nodded. It was an unspoken agreement between them always that; no matter how little food they had, they would always ensure Tilda had enough to eat; even if they had to go hungry. The family all sat down to eat; Tilda made a face as she noted the amount of food on her plate, in comparison to her siblings. She didn't like that they did this; she didn't want them to suffer for her sake, but she had learned that arguing about it never worked, it didn't stop them.

Tilda's mind wandered to the other thing bothering her; their father was late, normally, when he went out to collect the supplies from the Elves, he was only gone for two days before returning. But this time he had been gone for longer than that, it had been five days since she had last seen him and she couldn't understand it.

"Where's Da?" She asked; hoping Sigrid or Bain would know something and tell her.

Bain only shook his head; Sigrid sighed. "He's away out working; I know he's been gone for longer Tilda, but he should be back later today, I'm sure of it."

Tilda shook his head. "But, he was only supposed to be gone two days; it's now been five, what if…?"

Sigrid shook her head; trying to calm her sister's worries. Bain smiled at his younger sister reassuringly.

"It'll be fine Tilda." He told her calmly, before returning to his food.

"Exactly…" Sigrid added; before remarking. "…And Bain, stop eating so fast."

It was true; both girls noticed Bain had been eating quickly; as if he was in a hurry.

Tilda's curiosity was piqued immediately. "Why are you in such a hurry Bain?"

Bain shook his head. "It's nothing, sorry, I'll slow down."

Tilda pouted but said nothing; Sigrid however noted Bain was hiding something; his ears had gone red, something that always happened when he didn't tell the truth. However she decided not to pursue it and the family continued eating their lunch.

Finally, after lunch; after stating to his sisters that he was going out to see if he could spot their father's barge coming back, Bain left the house. While it was part of the reason he had left the house, it wasn't the whole truth. The whole truth was that he had left in order to meet someone. There were a few people walking about, thankfully the Master hadn't put his best spies on the job today; Bain knew the house was being watched but the spies were too conspicuous. They all turned away, or pretended to be busy, a bit too busy, in some activity, when he looked in their direction. Shaking his head he slipped away and managed to lose them easily. He then headed to his destination; this part of Lake Town was even quieter, as nobody ever really came here anymore. He looked around, confused; then he heard her voice.

"Bain, over here."

He turned and smiled. Waiting just out of sight; by the old abandoned warehouse, was the person he came to see. The girl was the same age as him with long dark brown plaited hair and dark brown eyes; her skin was smooth without any scars and the only blemishes were a smattering of freckles across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. She was roughly the same height as him and, while not fat, was slightly pudgy due to not having fully outgrown her baby fat yet. Her dress was dark red in colour and made of fine silk, while not frayed or patched it was slightly worn; the colour slightly faded, due to the weather and the nature of their surroundings. She was beautiful; many males who had seen her agreed on that; although some of them focused on cruder aspects of her appearance such as her medium sized yet firm breasts, or her long shapely legs; either that or they remarked that her beauty was marred by her rather prominent ears and square jaw. For Bain however, she was beautiful, simple as that.

He approached her; smiling widely; she returned the smile. Once close enough he wrapped his arms around her waist as her hands went over his shoulders and her arms warped around his neck. Then, pulling her body against his, he kissed her. She returned the kiss eagerly; being young and inexperienced the kiss was slightly messy and they didn't exactly catch each other's mouths; but to both of them it was sweet and loving. They parted for air and Bain smiled.

"Reina, I was worried you wouldn't make it." He said softly.

Reina smiled back at him and nodded. "I almost didn't…My grandfather's getting very suspicious of why I keep going out; says I shouldn't be mixing with people beneath me."

Bain frowned at that; he wasn't sure what they should call themselves, childhood sweethearts wasn't entirely accurate, but lovers sounded too grown up for them. Yet their love would have been considered controversial if discovered; especially since Reina was the granddaughter of the Master of Lake Town. Yet Bain couldn't imagine a person more different from him. She frequently clashed with him on various matters, especially politics; she cared deeply for the people of Lake Town and wished fervently to ease their pain and suffering, to find a way to end their poverty and hunger.

"Honestly, your grandfather…If he's still ruling, things will never change." Bain stated as he pulled back slightly to look her in the eye, still holding her.

Reina nodded; agreeing with him. "I know; your father is right, we should have elections, we need a new ruler. If I was ruling this town, I wouldn't allow this; I'd do something to try and fix all these problems; to help people."

Bain smiled. "I believe you, I know you would."

With that they kissed again; knowing that, doomed as it was due to their different social statuses, their love was strong and would endure. No matter what, they would always hold a place for each other in their hearts.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Hobbit: An Unlikely Pair**

Chapter 2 of my Hobbit story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, I see.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Some time had passed; Bain and Reina stayed in their hidden place, watching the lake. They enjoyed their time together; holding hands, simply passing time. Smiling Bain turned to Reina and kissed her again; she reciprocated happily. As they were kissing however they heard footsteps approaching; they pulled apart and turned. The figure that was approaching then arrived, Bain's breath hitched, it was his father. Reina also stiffened; she knew all too well of Bard's feud with her grandfather. As a result he also didn't like her, slightly mistrusting her. As such she didn't react to Bard's glare, directed at her, as he approached them. His expression was no longer angry, but still intense as he stopped and turned to Bain.

"There you are; I've been looking for you Bain." He stated; quietly. "I need your help with something, come, quickly."

Bain nodded and they began to leave; Bain cast a look over his shoulder at Reina. She smiled and nodded to him, indicating it was alright, he turned back to focus on where he was going with his father. As they walked Bain looked up at his father.

"What's going on Da, where are we going?" He asked.

Bard looked around warily; which immediately told Bain that this wasn't something the Master would approve of.

Brad replied quickly. "I'll tell you when you get there."

He paused and then added. "Are you aware just how foolish you're being?"

Bain started at that; taken off-guard.

Bain's mind raced until finally he realized what his father was talking about.

"Da, please…She's nothing like her grandfather…"

Bard simply shook his head. "That's not the point; what if he was to find out…Did you ever think of the consequences of that?"

Fear grippe Bain as his father mentioned his greatest concern about the relationship. "Do…Do you really think he will?"

"It wouldn't surprise me." Bard remarked; relaxing his stance slightly. "We don't want any more trouble with him than we've already got…Especially with what's going on just now."

Bain bowed his head. "But I…I can't just stay away from her."

Bard didn't say anything to that, instead he directed Bain to focus on the matter at hand. They soon arrived at where Bard had docked his barge; Bard led his son into a building next to it and Bain was surprised when he saw, hidden in the building, a group of thirteen dwarves as well as one other companion, shorter than the dwarves and beardless.

"Da…?" He began.

Bard sighed and explained how he had smuggled them into town and then explained. "We need to hide them, at least until they are ready to continue their journey. I need you to check if the house is still being watched."

Bain bit his lip. "We're hiding them in our house?"

Bard nodded; Bain sighed and then agreed before hurrying to their house. Sure enough he found the watchers were present, he returned to his father and warned him. Bard spoke quickly to the dwarves and the fourteenth member of the group; Bain overheard he was a Hobbit, and that his name was Bilbo; he heard the names of the dwarves too, but there were too many for him to keep track of, or put names to faces, with the exception of the one that seemed to be the leader, Thorin. Soon however the plan was made.

Soon Bard and Bain returned home; the watchers noticed this but nothing out of the ordinary. With nothing to report they returned to a more discreet watch, less intense. Inside Bard reunited with his daughters, however they both noticed his preoccupation.

Before they could ask he turned to Bain. "Bain, go get them, quickly."

Bain nodded and headed down to the toilet; he knocked on the wall to give the all clear and the first dwarf, the tallest, muscular one, emerged, growling at him. Before long the dwarves and hobbit had all emerged and had been given dry clothes; now they were all crowded in Bard's home. Tilda was in awe at their guests, but Sigrid was only confused.

"Seriously, why are there dwarves here?" She asked.

Bain shook his head. "Shh, Sigrid, not so loud; they're guests but we can't let anyone know they are here."

Bard nodded and did his best explain what he knew; he then turned to the Dwarves. "You still haven't explained the reason why you are travelling; where do you need to go so desperately."

An old dwarf with a white beard spoke calmly. "We have our own reasons; rest assured they won't be anything for you to worry about. We won't intrude on your hospitality for longer than necessary."

Bard glared but before he could speak further; the leader Thorin spoke across him. "We don't intrude on your private business…so why should you intrude on ours."  
Bard merely nodded and looked outside, checking for danger, before closing the door again.

"I'll find you weapons; I recommend you leave very soon, there's enough trouble in this town without adding to it." He remarked.

With that he headed through to another room.

At the great house of the Master of the Lake Town; the Master, as usual, enjoying a proper meal. Alfrid was talking to him, informing him on the way things were in Lake Town. The prospect was not good, in the Master's mind; all this talk of elections and what he saw as attempts to usurp him. However he was all too aware of course who was responsible for this, who was conspiring against him.

'_Bard; he can try all he wants, he will never succeed.'_

His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening sharply. He looked up, Alfrid spun around; both of them staring as Reina stalked into the room. She glared as she noted her father enjoying his meal while there were people out in the town starving. The Master shook his head; he could tell immediately from her expression that Reina was gearing herself up to complain at him again.

"Must you trouble me yet again?" He snarled, in no mood to deal with her rebellious attitude.

Reina shook her head. "I will…until you see sense, you are so selfish, how can you possibly…"

Alfrid however cut across her; stalking towards her. "You speak out of turn girl; your grandfather is the Master of Lake Town, his word is law, you know that."

"He won't be Master forever; that's something he has to acknowledge." Reina spat back.

"That sharp tongue will get you in trouble someday."

"Indeed." Her grandfather agreed. "You think I'd allow these 'elections' I know who plots against me, Bard…Are you in league with him?"

Reina glowered. "You are completely mad!"

With that she turned and stormed out of the room.

There was silence for a while after she left. The Master finally sighed and shook his head.

"Foolish girl, she always was so wilful; just like her mother." He stated. "Why my son married that woman I will never know."

Alfrid pondered for a moment then remarked. "You might not be wrong Master; about her, she could be in league with Bard."

The Master looked up at him sharply and Alfrid continued. "If I recall, Bard has a son her age, it's possible they could…"

"No." The Master replied sharply, glaring; he refused to even consider something he felt so ridiculous.

"It is just a thought Master." Alfrid defended. "It would certainly offer an explanation for her to share his views so readily."

The Master shook his head. "Preposterous, she wouldn't dare."

"Never the less…"

"Enough." He cut across Alfrid; putting his foot down. "We have enough issues to deal with without adding a possible scandal to it."

With that he ended the conversation; but it didn't stop playing in the back of his mind, his concerns mounting.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Hobbit: An Unlikely Pair**

Chapter 3 of my Hobbit story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it and are sticking with the story :) They are my specialty.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit or any of its characters; only the OC Reina.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Reina bit her lip worried; after her confrontation with her grandfather she feared what he might do. It was clear to her that her grandfather had already decided that Bard was acting against him and she feared he would do something to them. She was worried that Bain would get hurt; or something terrible would happen to his sisters. Despite his mistrust of her Reina knew Bard was a good person, if a bit mysterious at times; she needed to make sure things were alright. So she made up her mind and began to move towards Bard's house. She slowed down as she got nearer; she quickly scanned around for the nearest watcher. Spotting him she moved cautiously over to him.

"Why are you wasting time here?" She asked.

The man turned to her; his eyes widening slightly when he saw who was talking to him. "T-the Master gave us orders to…"

Reina shook her head and put urgency in her voice. "You're wasting time, there's trouble in the market place; it could be related to what's been happening recently."

The man reacted just as she thought; in a frenzy at a chance to try and catch some perpetrators red-handed, the word spread and they _all_ departed to the market place, leaving the house momentarily unguarded. Reina took her chance and headed for the house.

She knocked on the door and looked around carefully, making sure that all the watchers were indeed gone. Thankful that they were she turned back to the door as it was answered by Bain's older sister.

"Good evening Sigrid." She greeted; smiling friendly.

Sigrid seemed surprised to see her. "Reina, I…can I help you?"

Reina looked around. "I've distracted the watchers, but they'll be back eventually, it's not safe out here. May I come in?"

Sigrid bit her lip and seemed suddenly awkward. However at that moment she heard what sounded like several voices inside; one was Bard's but the others she didn't recognize and they were complaining about something. She quirked an eyebrow at the sound of the voices and Sigrid sighed.

"Guests?" Reina asked.

"Of a kind; well, you've heard them, no sense in still hiding; come in." Sigrid replied.

So she stepped back and Reina came inside. As Sigrid closed the door Reina started in amazement as she noticed the guests. All eyes fell on her as she entered while she in turned stared at the assembled dwarves and the non-dwarf. Bain was the first to react to her presence; he immediately hurried over, as best he could in the crowded room.

"Reina?"

Reina turned to him; recovering from her shock, but only enough to inquire. "Dwarves?"

Bain sighed and nodded before adding. "And a Hobbit."

"Sorry, a what?"

"Hobbit." The non-dwarf said quickly. "We…um, not surprised you've never heard of us. We like to, keep to ourselves."

Reina nodded slowly then looked between Bard and Bain before asking.

"Is this what your father needed help with earlier?"

Bain nodded and one of the dwarves began to rise from his seat.

Before anything else could happen, Bard spoke; and the dwarf paused.

"Why are you here?" He asked tersely.

Reina sighed and shook her head. "I distracted the watchers; they're away in the market place. I came to warn you…my grandfather's likely plotting something against you."

A look of confusion passed amongst the dwarves and the hobbit. However she felt Bain tense beside her; the look of fear that passed over Sigrid and Tilda's faces. Bard looked at her strangely; she also noticed that he seemed to be preoccupied by something. She noticed the looks on the dwarf's faces.

She quickly cleared her throat and explained. "You don't need to worry. I won't tell anyone you're here."

That seemed to calm most of the dwarves down; except for the one who stood up; he was still glaring at her. Finally Bard sighed and walked over to her.

"Thank you for the warning; but I have to go out; there's something I need to see." He told her, before turning to Bain. "Don't let them leave."

Bain nodded and Bard left.

Reina looked at Bain; feeling her face heating up as she noticed their closeness. Bain was speaking with his sisters quietly about something. She looked around and noted the dwarves had all calmed down and, with the hobbit they were talking quietly together; almost as if they were making plans.

However her attention returned to Bain as he turned to face her, smiling. Aware they were in company she noticed that he was blushing; not just his cheeks, his neck and ears were red too. Smiling awkwardly she gestured and he nodded; so together they headed down the stairs to the lower deck. They stood silently for a minute and then, knowing they were out of sight of anyone; they embraced and kissed again. It was still awkward and sloppy, but Bain hoped he was getting better at it. Certainly he felt Reina was; they did not part from the kiss until they needed to breathe. Bain pressed his forehead to hers as they smiled at the feelings stirring within them, being so close. They could hear the creaking of the floorboards upstairs; due to the large number of people upstairs.

"What these Dwarves and the Hobbit doing here anyway?" Reina asked; curious.

Bain shook his head. "I don't really know; all I know is that they are travelling; they won't say where they're going, but they needed somewhere to rest up before leaving. Da decided to help them."

Reina nodded and smiled and moved so they stood side by side; Reina rested her head on Bain's shoulder and Bain wrapped his arm around her waist. They stood in a companionable silence, enjoying each other's company. However beneath this happiness Bain was in turmoil as he reflected on his current situation.

'_I…I'm happier than I've ever been, but, Da doesn't like her.'_ He thought sadly. _'I could never deserve her either; she deserves a man who can provide for her, one who can give her what she needs.'_

Outwardly however he showed no sign of this, not wanting to worry Reina.

They stood quietly together for some time, enjoying each other's presence when suddenly they heard rushed footsteps coming towards the stairs. They quickly separated and turned to face the stairs just as Sigrid came down.

"Bain, quick; the dwarves…they're trying to leave."

Bain remembered his father's words and immediately, rushed back upstairs, Reina and Sigrid in tow.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Hobbit: An Unlikely Pair**

Chapter 4 of my Hobbit story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, she is :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Yup, it sure does.  
AnastaziaDanielle: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, to be honest the focus is mostly on Bain and Reina, but Sigrid and Tilda have their moments too.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit or any of the characters except for Reina.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Bain returned upstairs to find Tilda standing; staring wide-eyed at the Dwarves. He was afraid for her safety but couldn't help but admire her bravery. She stood in front of the door; trying to stop them leaving. Most of the Dwarves simply observed her with polite amusement; except for the one called Thorin, who was glaring angrily at her and looked ready to lash out at any minute. Luckily the dwarf with the long white beard; Bain finally remember he was called Balin, seemed to be more of a voice of reason and was holding Thorin back, all the while trying to convince Tilda to stand aside.

"Come now, there's no need for this young lady." Balin said softly. "Please, step aside."

Tilda shook her head. "You can't leave, Da said…"

Thorin cut in at that point. "Your father isn't here; how are we to trust him, for all we know he's gone to sell us out."

Bain shook his head, it was time to step in; immediately.

"Enough, Da wouldn't do that." He said suddenly, prompting the dwarves to turn their attention to him.

"Oh really, there where would he have gone?" Thorin asked; his gaze piercing.

Bain swallowed; what could he say, his father didn't tell him where he was going, only that he needed to check something. He should try and make something up but he a problem in that regard; he knew he was a poor liar.

It was then Sigrid spoke up, trying to help her brother; sadly, she was just as bad a liar as Bain was.

"You were complaining about the weapons, Da's probably gone to get 'proper' one's for you."

Thorin snorted and it was clear from their expressions the other dwarves didn't believe her either.

Clearly trying to compromise Balin spoke again. "I'm sorry but, we really have to leave, besides, we've intruded upon you all long enough; didn't your father say, the sooner we leave the better."

"If anyone gets us weapons, it'll be ourselves." Thorin added with just a hint of a threat.

With that he turned and glared again towards Tilda; who still stood her ground. She shook her head and pointed at the younger black haired dwarf, the only one without a full beard.

"He should stay at least, he's hurt."

Bain recalled the obvious wound he had seen on that particular dwarf's leg; the blonde dwarf next to the injured one turned to look at him worriedly. However the injured dwarf shook his head.

"It's just a scratch, I'll be fine." He insisted.

Finally however, Thorin sighed. "I grow weary of this, you will not delay us further…Dwalin."

With that the tallest of the dwarves stepped forwards; lifted Tilda up as if she weighed nothing at all and set her aside before opening the door; the dwarves all immediately filed out, with Dwalin leaving last. The hobbit, Bilbo; stood silently; looking at them, and then out at the door.

"I um…well…I should go with…" He began awkwardly; pointing at the door before wetting his lips and then sighing. "Bye."

With that he also left, closing the door behind him.

Bain sighed and sat down heavily at the table; Sigrid hurried over to Tilda while Reina placed her hand on Bain's shoulder.

"You did what you could…" She told him, before looking over at the girls. "All of you."

Bain shook his head. "Da told us to keep them here; we failed, now they're gone…Probably going to do something stupid."

Reina noticed the anger in Bain's voice when he said that. As they walked past the table towards the end where the dwarves had left the cups they had been drinking out of; Sigrid shook her head.

"This'll fine some way of getting back to us, then who knows how much trouble we'll be in."

Tilda looked up from where she was putting the cups in the sink; her eyes wide and fearful. "If they get caught we'll be put in jail, won't we?"

Sigrid froze at that but Bain answered quickly. "No; at least, you and Sigrid won't; they'll just assume you were unwilling helpers…Da and I will get the real blame."

At that moment the door opened, causing Bain to jump up and all of them to spin around. It was Bard; he looked as if he had just seen a ghost; his eyes cast about the house wildly as Bain exclaimed.

"Da the dwarves, I tried to stop them, we…"

Bard darted forwards; his words coming out in a rush. "How long have they been gone?"

Sigrid answered quickly. "Not more than a few minutes; Da, what's wrong?"

Before Bard could answer Reina stepped forwards. "If my grandfather finds out about this, it could end badly, I should go try and distract him."

Bard nodded.

"Good, please do that…this is much deeper than any of us thought."

Those words left them all confused; but Reina quickly left the house; relieved to note the watchers still hadn't returned.

Reina moved as quickly as she could; keeping her eyes open for any sign of the dwarves and listening for any trouble. However as she reached home nothing happened; she quickly headed inside and; just as she reached her grandfather's door she stopped. She listened tensely as she heard Alfrid's voice inside.

"I've heard sire, that dwarves have been seen in town."

Then the explosion of noise that was her grandfather when angry. "Dwarves?! I gave no permission for Dwarves to enter my town!"

Alfrid's voice spoke again as Reina listened. "One of the townswomen swears she saw them, said she caught a glimpse of one of our own with them."

"Bard without a doubt." Her grandfather growled. "He's the type of man who would collude with those sorts."

Reina shook her head; she'd heard enough; she knocked and, without waiting, entered. Both occupants of the room turned to face her; her grandfather narrowed his eyes.

"Reina, what are you doing here?"

Alfrid then interjected. "A better question would be, where has she been all evening, it certainly wasn't here."

Her grandfather nodded. "That is true, for one who claims 'loyalty is more important than money' you certain spend little time with those you should be loyal too; your family."

"By which you mean you, you and no one else." Reina snapped back; before forcing herself to calm and try to defuse the situation. "What's this I heard about Dwarves?"

They explained it and when they finished Alfrid smirked smugly at her, as if daring her to contradict him.

However that was just what she did.

"Oh please, you take Hilda's word that there are dwarves here." She said with a derisive snort. "If you ask me she's been smoking something other than pipe weed."

Unfortunately before she could say any more there was a loud commotion and she realized her fears had come true. Before long she found herself standing out in the square with everyone else; watching as the dwarves and hobbit were brought forth, having tried to steal weapons from the armoury. It was then Bard arrived; Thorin however stepped forwards; preparing to make a speech and finally; Reina realized why his name was so familiar; it was as if history itself had unveiled itself before her.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Just a note, there will be a bit of skip ahead for next chapter, showing the party that follows Throin's speech as that stays as it is in the movie, as does Bard's reaction.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Hobbit: An Unlikely Pair**

Chapter 5 of my Hobbit story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin; Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: LOL, trust me, two very different characters.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit or any of the characters except Reina.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Reina frowned, once again appalled at her grandfather; this time for his completely hypocritical behaviour. The dwarves had been caught but the one in charge of them revealed he was the famous Thorin Oakenshield; son of Thrain and grandson to Thror; the last King under the Mountain. Everybody had listened as he had delivered an impassioned speech about returning to the mountain and reclaiming all the gold that lay there, of rebuilding Erebor and, for their aid, Lake Town too; restoring things to their old glory. Bard had tried to warn against it; citing the danger of the dragon and how the dwarves had brought its wrath down in the first place. But nobody listened to him, blinded as they were by Thorin's 'promises'. Reina knew they told the truth; but she realized her grandfather wouldn't listen to her; he had already made the arrangements and now, in honour of the Dwarves and the Hobbit; a large feast was being held with everyone in Lake Town invited to attend. Almost everyone; due to Bard's continued insistence that Thorin wouldn't keep his word and that he would bring the dragon's wrath down on them again, he and his family had been expelled from the feast and were refused attendance.

'_He's eager enough to share everything he's been hording for himself when there's a celebration like this.' _She thought bitterly. _'Yet when there isn't he refuses even the hungriest…He still does, not letting Bard and his children attend the feast…For such a stupid reason.'_

She knew from what Bain had told her that the whole family hadn't had a proper meal in at least a week, maybe longer.

So here she was, stuck attending a feast she wanted no part of. She glared up at the head of the table where the dwarves and Hobbit sat, near her grandfather. She looked around, noting all the other people and their enjoyment; their lack of care. She couldn't believe it.

'_Honestly, am I the only person other than Bard and his family who can see that dwarf is lying through his teeth; it'll never happen. His greed will get the better of him, or he'll be killed and the dragon will come after us.'_

Shaking her head she lamented that none of this would've happened surely if her parents had still been alive. Sadly they had died when Reina was only eight years old; taken by the pox which had run rampant in Lake Town that year. Although she only knew the family in passing at that point; Reina shuddered as she remembered how Bain had also caught the pox that year and nearly died. By some miracle he survived and recovered; but still, the thought of never getting to know him properly, of never falling in love with him, it scared her. She shook her head; while her parents did their best to shield her from it; after their deaths Reina had seen the true ugly side of politics and of the situation in Lake Town. She grew up, mostly taking over the roles of her parents, swearing to herself that she would change things when and where she could, to make things better for people.

She could not deny, the gold from the Lonely Mountain would help with a lot of these problems, but the risk was too great and she felt it foolishness to trust dwarves where gold was an issue. She sighed, wishing there was something she could do to help Bard and his family; they were stuck at home, starving, with very little food, while this feast was going on. However she then saw her Grandfather move away, out of earshot of the dwarves and decided she could at least confront one of her problems. She stood up and hurried over to him; vaguely aware that she hadn't touched anything at the feast, as if subconsciously showing her thoughts on the unfairness of the situation.

"Grandfather." She called, getting his attention. He turned to her; perplexed at the fact she was bothering him during something important.

"What is it?" He asked.

Reina took a deep breath and spoke; trying to keep the judgment out of her voice. "Was it really necessary to be so harsh to Bard and his family?"

The Master glared, his face quickly turning red. "They dared question me, my choices…"

"So for that you'll make them starve while others eat; that's unbelievably selfish." She snapped.

The Master growled. "I don't trust that man anyway, he…"

Once again Reina cut him off. "You've never trusted anyone; you only care about yourself, no one else!"

"You watch your mouth young lady, don't forget who you are speaking to." He snarled; before smirking and adding. "You are wrong, I've proven now, I trust Thorin Oakenshield."

He smirked triumphant, feeling he had proven her wrong.

Reina was not deterred however.

"You don't trust him, you're gambling for a chance to get more money." She remarked. "Gambling on dangerous chances, such a dwarf and his empty promises."

"What is that supposed to mean?" He snapped angrily; unable to comprehend how she could continue to defy him.

She shook her head at her grandfather's wilful blindness. "You really believe he's going to share one bit of that gold, if he even gets it. We'll be lucky if we even survive, they're going to go up there and we'll end up suffering when they wake the dragon up."

Yet remarkably, instead of heeding her warning; her grandfather simply looked at her with a strange gaze. "Is that so?"  
"Yes."

"You're starting to sound suspiciously like Bard, and after what Alfrid told me this morning..." Her grandfather began to say; but hearing that angered Reina; she loathed that disgusting man.

She demanded to know. "Alfrid; that weasel, what's he been saying?"

"Alfrid is my trusted advisor." The Master stated firmly; reminding her of his authority.

"What's he been saying about me?!" She demanded again; determined.

So he told her and Reina felt her heart skip a beat; cold dread grabbed her. Had she not been careful enough, how could Alfrid know about her and Bain, they tried so hard to keep it hidden; the only people who had any idea were Bard's family and only his father knew for definite, but they wouldn't say anything.

"Well, is there something going on between you and Bard's son?" Her grandfather asked; so he didn't know, it was just suspicion.

Reina glared; deciding to play dumb. "No, now if you'll excuse me, I don't have to listen to these accusations."

With that she stalked off; the Master cursing her for being stubborn under his breath.

Reina sighed; so much for dealing with her problems; still, a new idea occurred to her. She moved as quietly as she could, made small talk with people as she passed them. Acting as if she was simply checking on everyone she was able to pass several of the plates that held the vast portions of food, all carefully wrapped, ready to be taken and unwrapped for personal consumption. She gathered a reasonable amount, enough to last some time, especially if reheated, without drawing attention to the food going missing. She had managed to store it all in a pack which she had found lying empty nearby. Once she had filled the pack and once she was certain no one was watching she slipped away from the feast with it. She at least had the comforting knowledge of there being no watchers; so when she arrived at Bard's house, she didn't need to distract anyone. She knocked the door and waited; it was Bard who answered it, the moment he saw her he glared.

"What do you want?" He asked; hostility covering his every word.

Reina wasn't surprised; she held up the pack. "Here; it's for you and your children…It should last you the next week or so."

Bard took the pack and looked at it suspiciously, finally opening it; when he saw the food his eyes widened and he stared at her in disbelief.

"Th-thank you." He managed finally. "Although it is a wasted effort, I doubt any of us will be alive in a week."

"There's a chance; although I don't like our odds either." She admitted; smiling as she saw Bain standing behind his father, smiling at her. "Still, better to die knowing some kindness than knowing only scorn."

Bard nodded in gratitude and Reina left, heading back to the feast before she was missed.

She was halfway back when she nearly ran into Alfrid; she stopped, glaring at the man as he smirked at her.

"Well, well." He drawled. "Where have you been?"

Reina straightened her shoulders and looked him in the eye, indignantly. "That is none of your business."

Alfrid shook his head. "Everything in town is my business; so...what were you doing, consorting with our enemies?"

"The only enemies this town has are up in that mountain; and you know it."

With that she stalked off back to feast before Alfrid could offer any comeback.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Hope you liked the little bit of info for Reina's past; I should point out BTW, that's it's no accident Bain survived, although exactly how won't be revealed yet.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Hobbit: An Unlikely Pair**

Chapter 6 of my Hobbit story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin; Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you liked it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit or the characters except for Reina.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Reina adjusted the shawl she was wearing over her dress; until if formed a hood that hid her face. She took a careful look around, but saw nobody; still she was worried someone might still be watching. She had to be cautious; she didn't want to antagonize her grandfather any further today. She had already argued with him earlier today, in the morning when she refused to go down to see the dwarves and hobbit off. Yet still something worried her; she had seen the departure from her bedroom window and noticed what looked like an intense conversation between some of the dwarves; apparently something was wrong and at least three or four of the dwarves had stayed behind. Yet knowing the people of Lake Town she was certain there was only one place they would be; especially this late in the evening. As she walked however her mind wandered; mostly to her relationship with Bain. She knew without a doubt in her heart she loved him, but often she wondered just why he returned her love. While she wouldn't allow their social class to keep them apart, she thought of her far too prominent ears and square jaw, the freckles which marred her skin. There were plenty of girls in Lake Town who were prettier she felt; she knew some of them liked Bain too from the looks they gave him as he passed. She decided to ponder it later and focused on the task at hand. She stopped at the last turning and looked around carefully; still no sign of anyone following her. While still nervous she made up her mind, it was time to take her chances and so she headed immediately to Bard's house.

She knocked on the door and took one more look around; preferring to err on the side of caution. Bain was the one who answered the door; he looked surprised to see her, although he didn't seem surprised by her attire, likely guessing her intent in hiding her identity.

"Reina; what are you doing here?" He whispered; his surprise evident.

"I noticed some of the dwarves left behind…I guessed they…" She was uncertain, wondering if she had been too presumptuous.

However the way Bain sighed and his expression told her right away she had guessed right.

"You…You better come in." He said softly.

He stepped back and she entered and, as Bain closed the door, she froze at the sight before her. There were indeed four of the dwarves here; the young black haired one, lying on a bed in pain, clearly suffering from some injury. With him was a blonde dwarf around the same age, an elderly dwarf with an ear trumpet who seemed to be a healer as he was trying to treat the wound. Finally she spotted an older black haired dwarf, wearing a strange hat. They were all trying to hold down the injured dwarf with Bain's sisters as the elderly dwarf tried to treat the wound. She noticed the wound seemed to be small and yet the injured dwarf was in agony; she wondered if the wound had got infected.

Finally; aware that everyone's eyes were on her she pulled her shawl back down and spoke.

"What's happening, what's going on?"

It was Sigrid, who detached herself from the group and walked over to her, who answered.

"We're not sure; Kili's injury just won't close, despite Oin's treatment." She said, referring to the injured dwarf and the elderly one.

Reina narrowed her eyes, worried about this. She looked to the dwarf in the strange hat; she had spoken with him briefly at the feast and remembered his name was Bofur.

"Is it really that bad?" She asked, worried.

Bofur nodded gravely. "It seems so; it's strange for such a small wound, but Kili seems to be in agony, almost as if…"

"Don't even think of saying that." The blonde dwarf snarled. "He's not going to die."

Oin however shook his head. "He will Fili, unless I can treat him properly; we need to bring his fever down first…Do you have anything for that?"

He said the last words to Bard who entered carrying various bags of herbs. He didn't even react to Reina's presence and instead listed off the herbs he had.

Oin shook his head sadly. "None of those would be strong enough. Do you have any Kingsfoil?"

Reina looked at him surprised at that; she wasn't the only one either; what use could he have for that.

"It's a weed." Bard remarked. "We feed it to the pigs; gave them it a couple of hours ago."

There was silence in the room after that as Oin sighed heavily.

Finally Bofur stood up and cleared his throat.

"Right then, the pigs, I'll go get some…"

Reina however made up her mind and shook her head. "No Bofur; the pigs will have eaten it all by now. I'll go; I know where it grows in the first place."

Bofur smiled sadly. "We can't ask you to risk yourself like this for us lass."

"I don't care; I will not stand idly by when I can help save someone." She replied instantly.

Bain smiled at that; it was things like that which made him love Reina even more. Before Reina could leave however a loud roar echoed and shook the ground and house. They froze in fear until Bain finally broke the silence.

"The dragon, he's awake." He gasped.

Tilda turned fearfully to Bard. "Are we going to die, Da?"

Sigrid quickly embraced her sister. "Of course not…"

Tilda shook her head. "We are; we're going to die."

"Not if I can help it." Bard remarked with sudden determination.

He then reached up to what looked like a metal rack for hanging food and pulled it down. The food fell off, revealing what the object really was. Reina gasped, it was a Black Arrow; a large arrow of black steel designed to be fired from a Windlance Crossbow like the one on top of her grandfather's house. Reina remembered the story of how Girion, last Lord of Dale; had used the Black Arrows against the dragon and broke a scale off but died before the last one could be fired; it had been lost since then, but now here it was, in Bard's home. It was then Reina remembered the rumour, that Bard and his family were descendants of Girion.

Suddenly it made sense; Girion's descendants had faded into obscurity, but kept the last Black Arrow hidden, waiting for a time to use it again; when the dragon emerged. Now at last, it had come to Bard and now the dragon had awoken. Reina could see everyone else staring in shock at what Bard held; finally Bard spoke, serious and for a moment, Reina could swear she could see the old nobility of his ancestors shining through.

"Reina; you go get that Kingsfoil; Bain, come with me, we need to get to the Windlance."

They nodded and quickly left the house. As they walked along the walkways Bain looked at her longingly and she smiled lightly.

He turned back to his father. "A Black Arrow, why didn't you tell me?"

Bard shook his head. "You're too young, you didn't need to know…But we're past that now; careful."

They parted as Bard and Bain attempted to reach the Windlance; Reina turning to head to where the Kingsfoil grew. She hurried as quickly as she could; her dress made mobility difficult. Finally however she found what she was looking for and knelt down; she carefully picked what she hoped was enough Kingsfoil and placed it carefully in a small pouch she wore on her belt. She then stood up and began to make her way back when she suddenly stopped. She could see Bain; he was kneeling down on one of the small boats docked between two walkways and appeared to be hiding something; he quickly stood up and leapt off the boat before running back home. She began to follow when she saw, to her horror, Bard being arrested by the town guard; she knew immediately her grandfather was behind this.

She glowered; enraged at her grandfather's actions; how could he possibly justify this? Shaking her head she decided to confront her grandfather later, once she returned the Kingsfoil to the dwarves. However, she wasn't even halfway there when she found her path blocked by more of the town guard; she stepped back and then noticed that more guards had suddenly appeared behind her.

"What is the meaning of this?" She demanded; trying to stay calm.

The head guard didn't even blink as he replied. "By orders of the Master of Lake Town; you are to return home at once."

Reina sighed; she should have guessed. "I will return, but there is something important I need to do first."

"No; you are to return now." The guard stated. "We have orders to ensure you are brought back home immediately; even if you resist."

She froze, her mind racing desperately; she couldn't let this happen. She had to get the Kingsfoil to Bard's house, before Kili died.

"You don't understand, I need to…"

The guard shook his head. "Those are our orders, now, come."

Reina shook her head. "No, you…Stop, let go of me!"

She tried to protest but they simply stepped and grabbed hold of her arms and, despite her struggles, they dragged her off; back to her home, away from Bard's home, where they were waiting for the Kingsfoil she had taken to try and help save Kili's life.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, bit of a cliffhanger ending, what's going to happen next, will Reina be able to get the Kingsfoil to Kili?


	7. Chapter 7

**The Hobbit: An Unlikely Pair**

Chapter 7 of my Hobbit story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah; it's pretty bad, however it's going to get worse.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Hobbit or it's characters.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Reina struggled desperately against the guards as they hauled her through the house. When they finally did let her go; it was to roughly throw her into her own bedroom. She spun around, glaring, her temper ready to glare up; but she stopped when they stepped back and her Grandfather entered.

"So; explain yourself." He growled. "You defied my direct orders and began consorting with that traitor and his family."

Reina shook her head. "Traitor; he was just about to try and save this city; when you had him arrested for nothing. There's danger coming…"

The Master shook his head. "Enough nonsense; we're perfectly safe; you left against my orders, you dare defy me…you dare betray me!"

Reina couldn't believe what she was hearing; her grandfather was so blind with greed for the dwarf gold that he refused to see what was right in front of his eyes; or in this case, what could plainly be heard.

'_Not to mention that he is now growing paranoid.'_ She thought; shocked at his accusations.

She shook her head. "There are no traitors here; we're in danger from the dragon; besides, what makes you say I was there?"

"Alfrid saw you, despite your pathetic disguise." He growled. "Now tell me the truth; why are you betraying me and aiding them!"

She shook her head. "I'm not; don't you see…Things are dangerous here; we need to help each other…One of the dwarves he's…"

But her grandfather shook his head; clearly ignoring what she was trying to say.

"Enough, I've had enough, until you learn whose side you should be on, you'll stay here."

With that he left, closing and locking the door. Reina tried to force it but it wouldn't open; she was trapped.

Back at the house; Kili was getting worse, his screams growing more agonized. Oin was trying desperately to keep the bleeding under control and stop it. However his efforts seemed to be in vain. Fili grew more and more desperate as time passed while Bofur tried, without much success, to keep him calm. Tilda sat on one of the benches occasionally looking over at the dwarves; fear and trepidation in her eyes. Sigrid meanwhile was trying to keep herself occupied; but kept walking over and looking out the window for her father or brother, or Reina, returning. As she turned back to the kitchen; Tilda turned to her.

"He's getting worse." She said softly, referring to Kili.

Sigrid sighed. "I know; we just need to wait for Reina…She shouldn't be much longer."

Silence fell on the house again save for Kili's screams. Suddenly it was broken when the door opened; everyone that could turned to face it. Bain stepped in, ashen faced and breathless. Almost immediately Tilda was off the bench and threw her arms around her brother.

"Bain!" She cried; relieved.

He returned the embrace, but before she could join the embrace Sigrid noticed his expression was blank. She stopped and; suddenly worried, asked.

"What's wrong?"

Bain tried to speak a few times but the words wouldn't come out.

Finally however he managed. "It's Da, he…I…He made me hide the Black Arrow; I did as he asked but, the guards they've…They've arrested him, Da's in jail."

Stunned shock followed his words as the family digested this news.

Finally, the news breaking through to them fully; Tilda burst into tears, burying her face in Bain's chest. Sigrid; fighting to stay in control of her emotions, immediately hugged her siblings tightly.

'_I don't believe it, why…this isn't…why would they…?'_ Her thoughts raced frantically.

She couldn't believe something like this had happened. Following the death of their mother Sigrid had found herself shouldering many responsibilities; many that her mother normally took. But always they had their father there; even if he left for work; they always took comfort in the fact he would return. But now, they had no way of knowing if he would ever be released.

'_This means, Bain's got to take over his duties now…He's never had to worry about that before.' _She thought worriedly. _'What if the pressure becomes too much for him?'_

However they were soon distracted by their other worry. At that moment Kili let out another heart-rending scream, they family pulled apart and turned to face him; fearfully noticing his pained expression.

"Curses; where's that Kingsfoil?" Oin grunted as he tried to hold Kili down.

It was then Sigrid noted that Bain had frozen; his eyes wide and fear gripped her again.

Finally he choked out. "Reina was also caught by the guards; they took her back home…She…She's likely been trapped there; she…"

He didn't have to finish, they knew what he meant. She wouldn't be able to bring the Kingsfoil they so desperately needed.

Reina grunted as she once again tried to force the door.

'_Damn, no, it's no good.'_ She bemoaned before stepped back and sighing.

She shook her head; she knew that even if she could force the locked door open, there were likely guards posted outside her doors. She immediately began pacing her room; there had to be something she could do.

"What should I do?" She whispered to herself; furrowing her brows, trying to keep her mind calm.

She knew she had to get out of here; she had to deliver the Kingsfoil or Kili would die.

However she remembered what her grandfather had said and she stopped. _'If I leave here and do that…he'll see it as me betraying my family…Is that what I'm doing?'_

She groaned; her thoughts were whirling and she couldn't think straight. She knew all too well why her grandfather was doing this. He still had his suspicions and didn't care if she was trying to save a life. He was making her choose what was more important to her.

She fell heavily on the bed and sighed. _'So it's a choice…a choice between my family…or Bain.'_

She groaned; she couldn't believe it; it wasn't a choice she wanted to make but now it was being forced on her.

Bain sat on a chair; eyes wide as he stared at nothing. He couldn't believe everything had changed so rapidly; ever since these dwarves arrived everything changed. Now his family was in danger; his father was imprisoned and his love was being held prisoner in her own home. He stood up and took every effort to calm down; it wouldn't do to lose his temper, he had to stay calm, for his sister's sakes. He heard Bofur offering to go and fetch some Kingsfoil but it was clear it would take too long for him to find any; they were depending on Reina, or it would be too late. However; all was not lost Bain felt, even if his father was in jail. It wasn't the first time he had been imprisoned; and he had broken out the last time; he knew Sigrid knew about it too. There was still a chance he could arrive and save them from the dragon. At that moment Sigrid heard a sound from outside; the creaking of the steps. Nervously she stepped outside and looked around at the night; she wondering if their father had managed to break out of jail.

"Da, is that you?"

She soon got her answer, and it was not what she hoped, as at that moment an orc leapt in front of her; its jagged blade raised as it shrieked. She screamed and darted back inside; trying to shut the door, but the orc broke through. Before Sigrid knew what was happening, the house was swarming with the beasts.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, things are heating up, the orcs attack and Reina is now forced to make to a choice, her family, or Bain.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Hobbit: An Unlikely Pair**

Chapter 8 of my Hobbit story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, he sure is.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yup, he certainly is; yeah, you're right, now that I think about it, she is.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit, or any of the characters, except for Reina.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Reina resumed pacing her room; time was running out, she knew it. If she didn't hurry and deliver the Kingsfoil to Bard's home soon, that dwarf Kili was going to die. But if she did so it would be seen as a betrayal of her family. Her grandfather was forcing her to choose between her love for her family or her love for Bain. She growled; this was ridiculous, she couldn't understand it; why was she being forced into this choice.

'_How could grandfather do this?'_ She fretted. _'This is completely ridiculous; the dragon is coming and he cares only about the gold. Worse; those poor dwarves that were left behind with one dying…What should I do?'_

She knew exactly how her grandfather had trapped her like this. After all, it had been Reina herself who had always said 'family is more important than money'.

Reina shook her head. _'Although; the way my grandfather acts, he could no longer be considered my family; the only family I truly had was my parents before they died. Bain and his family…they're a real family, I wish…'_

She stopped pacing and, frustrated, slammed her fist into the wardrobe, jolting it open. She sighed and shook her head; she was trapped and yet; despite her anger at this and knowing the 'consequences', she made up her mind, she knew now what she was going to do.

She took a deep breath; she felt certain she was right, that her grandfather could no longer be considered family. She wasn't trapped by that, instead it was the physical barriers that had trapped her. However she had a way out, despite the dangers, she was ready to take it. However, her current clothing would be a great hindrance; luckily she had found a better choice for her plans in the wardrobe after it had opened. She removed the belt with the pouch containing Kingsfoil and put it on her bed. She then worked quickly and quietly; knowing her grandfather would likely come to see if she had made her choice yet. She unlaced and removed her dress quickly; kicking off her shoes. She then retrieved the clothes from the wardrobe and pulled them on. They were old horse riding clothes that her mother once owned; she remembered going out riding with her parents many times until their death and since then she hadn't gone riding. Therefore her own riding clothes were now too small for her; but her mother's did. Once she finished lacing the jerkin up and fixing the boots she took a deep breath.

'_Okay, here I go.' _She thought to herself, determined.

She pulled the belt back on, checked the pouch and its contents and then made her move.

Moving as quietly as she could; ensuring that nobody in the house, especially the guards, could hear her, she approached the window.

She opened the window wide open; her thoughts racing. _'I must be crazy.'_

Taking a calming, steadying breath, she began to climb through the window. Her room was on the top floor; sadly the steps that led up to the Windlance, which was on the roof just above her room, were on the other side of the house. She bit her lip; she wouldn't have a chance to reach them, she had to climb, so she began to do so. Gritting her teeth she clambered carefully down the roof, towards the edge, from there she would attempt to climb carefully down the wall and reach the ground. She edged carefully over and made it to the ledge when suddenly, to her horror, the tiles gave way and she fell. She hit the ground as the tiles landed in the water. She bit back a scream as a jolt shot up her body; she gripped a nearby post to hold herself steady and waited nervously. She listened, nothing, nobody reacted to the splashing; after all sometimes fish leapt up from the water, making a splash. Letting out a slow, calming breath she pulled herself up and began to walk. She almost yelped and had to grab the post again as sharp pain jolted her right leg.

'_Argh, what…how; I must have landed badly; probably a sprained ankle.'_ She thought to herself. _'But I can't let that stop me now, this is nothing compared to what that poor dwarf Kili is going through.'_

So, gritting her teeth and forcing herself onwards; she limped off in the direction of Bard's house.

To say Sigrid was scared would be an understatement, terrified would be nearer the mark. With orcs swarming the house, she pushed herself back across the floor; having been knocked down by one of the orcs. The dwarves immediately reacted and, despite being unarmed, charged the orcs, using their bodies and whatever they could as weapons. Oin had grabbed a couple of cooking pots and used them as clubs, Bofur and Fili resorted more to their fists however. Despite not being as well built or powerful as the dwarves Bain bravely joined the fight, to protect his family. Sigrid finally took shelter under the table where Tilda joined her; but not before the younger girl had dazed an orc with a thrown plate, before Fili tackled the monster to the ground. Sigrid looked around fearfully and spotted Bain, thankfully still unhurt. She smiled, proud of her brother and his efforts as she watched him flip one of the benches up to strike an orc in the face. However at that point Sigrid noted one orc in particular; much taller and muscular than the others, dropped through a hole the orcs had made in the roof. He now stood directly behind Bain; an evil grin on his face. Sigrid fought to get the words out; but in the end she could only manage a strangled yell; Tilda however, despite also being panicked, was able to cry Bain's name. That warning served enough to prompt Bain to spin around, facing the giant orc. This prompted the orc to deliver a vicious backhand that struck Bain on the face, knocking him to the floor.

Sigrid gasped and quickly pulled Tilda closer; hiding her sister so she wouldn't have to witness this. Once Bain struck the ground the massive orc placed his foot on his chest, pinning him down and raised his sword to strike a killing blow. Suddenly there was a sound of steel on steel and the shrieks of dying orcs. The massive orc stepped back, a look of surprise on his ugly face. Sigrid turned her head and saw, of all things, two elves in the house, a male and female, both armed with twin blades, killing the orcs. The massive orc then growled something in an evil sounding guttural tongue and he and the other orcs retreated. The Elves quickly killed the stragglers and soon all was quiet again. Kili lay now on the floor, gritting his teeth against the pain. Fili now knelt by his brother's side. Oin and Bofur stood nearby; both still edgy. Bain had pulled himself back to his feet, rubbing the right side of his face, most of his cheek and the area around his right eye had turned red from the blow he had received. Slowly, nervously, Sigrid and Tilda emerged from under the table; still in awe at what they saw.

"You killed them." Bain gasped in amazement.

The blonde male elf merely narrowed his eyes. "Not all of them."

He then darted out the door, calling to his female companion. "Tauriel!"

The female elf turned and began to leave but stopped in the doorway when Kili cried out in pain.

Reina growled against the pain in her ankle; she was nearly there, this wasn't the time to falter. She opened the pouch as she approached the door and pulled the Kingsfoil out; as she reached the stairs she stopped. She had heard the sounds of a fight as she approached and tried to speed up, wanting to try and help. Yet things had quietened down, although she had noticed dark shapes running away from the house. Now, before she could enter the house, a blonde elf emerged and nearly ran into her as he ran down the stairs and after the dark shapes. Reina gripped the bannister for support, clutching the Kingsfoil tightly as she looked up and spotted an auburn haired female elf. She had been about to leave when a scream from within the house, one Reina recognized as belonging to Kili, made her stop. She stood battling some internal conflict when her gaze turned to Reina and suddenly spotted what she held in her hand. Before Reina could react the elf grabbed the Kingsfoil from her hands with a gasp.

"Athelas…"

"What are you doing?" Reina gasped.

Another scream from Kili and the elf's eyes blazed as she spoke again; her decision made. "I'm going to save him."

With that she turned and darted into the house; Reina following as best she could with her sprained ankle.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Hobbit: An Unlikely Pair**

Chapter 9 of my Hobbit story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: She sure is :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Yeah; she certainly will :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, no worries.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit or any of it's characters.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Reina was startled by the mess in the house and the orc corpses that lay about it.

"Reina." Bain gasped in relief as he saw her.

She turned to face him but her words died on her lips as she saw the red mark on his face. She realized one of the orcs must've got a good blow in. She tried to reach him but received a sharp reminder about her ankle as pain lanced up her leg. Bain saw her stumble and quickly caught her before she fell.

"What happened, are you okay?" He asked; concerned.

Reina nodded. "Just a sprained ankle; it's nothing compared to Kili."

They both observed as the other dwarves lifted Kili onto the table, the only undamaged flat surface in the house now. Tauriel was giving instructions to Sigrid and Tilda and, as the girls completed their instructions she spoke to everyone.

"We need to hold him down; quickly, we don't have much time."

So, putting their own problems aside Bain and Reina joined the others as they held Kili down. Tauriel began her work as the others watched in trepidation; yet she gave no outward signs of anything going wrong, or even working. Instead as her hands seemed to work automatically, her eyes closed and she seemed to be chanting some Elvish spell. Being unable to see the wound, Bain and Reina couldn't tell if it was working. However Sigrid, Tilda and Oin were on that side and their expressions seemed to indicate that it was. Finally; after some time passed and Kili's cries of pain lessened, Tauriel spoke.

"The danger has passed; he will live."

A relieved sigh went up from the group and they were able to turn their attentions to the other injuries.

Reina sat on one of the small chairs; her right boot removed while Bain and Sigrid examined her ankle and did what they could to at least ensure the swelling would be reduced. Near them Oin was busy treating a wound that Bofur has sustained in the fighting. Tilda sat with her siblings and Reina, observing Tauriel as she maintained vigil along with Fili over the now recovering Kili. As they worked Bain looked up at Reina; she bit her lip as she again noted the red mark covering the right side of his face. It would certainly leave a nasty bruise.

Before she could ask about it however; Bain beat her to the point. "What happened to you; how did you sprain your ankle?"

Reina sighed and explained everything about how she was caught and what her grandfather had done.

Finally she sighed. "I…I made up my mind; pulled on some clothes that would be easier to move in and just…climbed out the window."

Bain and Sigrid both stared at her in shock at that.

"Yeah, I thought it was crazy too; but it was all I could think of." She replied. "I managed to make it to the edge of the roof, then it broke and I fell. That's how it happened."

There was silence for a while as they worked; finally Oin was finished with Bofur's injury and Bain and Sigrid had done all they could for Reina's ankle. She pulled her boot back on and stood up carefully; she smiled, the pain was barely noticeable now.

There was silence in the small house after that; apart from the occasional soft word from Tauriel to Kili, or whispered words of encouragement from Fili to his brother. Eventually Bain made up his mind and turned to Reina.

"Reina I…can we talk in private for a minute."

She was confused by this; it was as if something was on his mind. She agreed and they left the house. Tilda watched them go; she had seen the way they reacted around each other; especially tonight. While young and innocent she wasn't naïve; she could see something going on between them. She looked over at Sigrid who was also watching them leave; a worried expression on her face. She stepped closer to her older sister and spoke.

"Where do you think they are going?"

Sigrid shook her head. "I don't know, not far of course, not with those orcs still around."

Tilda shuddered as she remembered the beasts.

Finally however she brought up the issue that was confusing her. "Bain spends a lot of with her…I thought Da didn't like her; I mean, surely Bain would…"

"It's complicated Tilda." Sigrid replied. "When you're older you'll understand better…But the best way to explain it…Bain knows Da doesn't like her; but he does and he can't bring himself to stop being with her."

Tilda nodded slowly; true she couldn't fully understand it; but her suspicions were right.

"So Bain loves her and Reina loves him…The way Ma and Da loved each other?" She asked.

Sigrid smiled softly. "I don't know if that's deep or far yet…but, yes, something like that."

Both girls looked over at the door, both now knowing that, despite the love, Bain was worried about their relationship; Sigrid just hoped he'd be able to resolve whatever it was soon.

Meanwhile, Bain and Reina headed down the steps outside the house and stood under a small overhanging part of the house, looking out at the lake. They stood in silence for a while and then, finally; unable to hold back any longer, embraced and kissed. The storm of their emotions due to everything that happened was finally calmed as they kissed. Instead only their feelings for each other seemed to matter and were all they felt. Finally they parted and stood silent, their foreheads touching. However it was then Reina was aware of something different in Bain's expression; something was clearly bothering him.

"Bain, is there something on your mind?" She asked worriedly. "You know you can talk to me about anything."

He sighed and shrugged. "I'm just…a little worried, a little angry."

"Angry?"

Bain nodded. "At the dwarves; I know it's not fair, but they brought us nothing but trouble…Still, I didn't want to offend them; despite the trouble, they're good people; friendly too."

Reina smiled and nodded. "I can see that…But that's not all, is it?"

Bain sighed. "No."

He shook his head; Reina could read him better than anyone he knew, even better than Sigrid who always seemed to know what he was thinking. He couldn't delay any longer, he knew that; he had to explain himself, had to get his worries out in the open.

So finally he took a deep breath and stepped back. Reina watched him, worried.

"Reina, we need to really think about what we are doing." He told her. "I do care about you; I love you…more than anything. But, it's not going to be easy, even if your grandfather wasn't always against my father; even if my father accepted us without question. Think about it, what chance have we got? You're the granddaughter of the Master of Lake Town; I'm just the bargeman's son."

She could see the pain in his eyes as he said those words and knew exactly what was plaguing his mind. If they were open about their love, it wouldn't just be their families who showed any judgement; it would be everybody who saw them. Many would disapprove; due to their vastly different places in society. But Reina knew what her heart felt and replied to his words by kissing him.

"That doesn't matter to me Bain." She told him as they parted. "We'll find a way to make it work, I promise."

Bain smiled; relieved. Before they could say anything else however, a thunderous roar sounded through the air, getting closer. They both froze; knowing of only one thing that could make that noise and of course, the reason why it was getting louder.

"He's awake; he's coming." Bain whispered fearfully.

The dragon, Smaug, was descending on Lake Town.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

So, we reach the end of the chapters set during the Desolation of Smaug film, from now on, it's all original work; things are about to get interesting now as the dragon comes.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Hobbit: An Unlikely Pair**

Chapter 10 of my Hobbit story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, here we go :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, well, you know what I'm like with cliffhangers after all :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; cool.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Another roar echoed and; looking towards the mountain; they could see the vast shape of the dragon, fast approaching. They turned and hurried back towards the house; when they reached the steps however they found everyone else coming out, hurrying down the steps to join them. Sigrid and Tilda reached them first; both pale and shaking; Tilda's eyes were wide with fear. Bain could see the tense set of the dwarves faces as they joined them, finally Tauriel joined them, supporting the still recovering Kili.

"We have to get out of here, now." Tauriel warned.

Bain nodded. "Everyone is evacuating to the docks; let's go."

They moved as quickly as they could, taking care not to be jostled by the crowd of people that were fleeing desperately. They could hear the wing beats of the dragon drawing closer; the wind picking up in response and buffeting anything in its path. Being blasted by the wind slowed their progress but they kept going.

"We have to press on, he'll be on us soon!" Bain cried out.

They continued onwards; looking ahead they could see the Lake Town archers were already moving into position, their bows at the ready. It was clear from their expressions that they knew they wouldn't be able to do anything against the dragon. They simply planned on buying time for the townsfolk to escape.

They continued to run; the docks were not far off now. Suddenly however Tilda stopped and pulled on her sibling's arms.

"We can't leave yet, Da…!"

Sigrid bit her lip; Tilda was right; if they left now they'd be leaving their father behind. She looked over at Bain. He however shook his head, a determined expression on his face.

"Don't worry Tilda." He told her. "Da will be fine; we need to get out of here. I promise everything will be okay."

Tilda looked up at Sigrid but the older girl looked hesitant. Therefore it was Reina who addressed their fears. "Bain is right, you have to trust him, come, we cannot delay. We need to keep going in order to reach the docks quickly. Before the dragon is upon us."

As if to emphasize the point, the dragon roared again, the sounds echoing around them. Tilda covered her ears at the sound and finally, noting that they would accomplish nothing standing there; they continued to make their way to the docks. However right away they noted something was wrong; there was a crowd gathered at the docks, yet it did not seem to be diminishing.

"What's going on?" Reina wondered aloud. "I thought they'd all be evacuating; they're just standing there."

The others all exchanged looks and Sigrid shook her head. "I have a very bad feeling about this.

They pressed on until they reached the crowd.

However, even as they joined the crowd they couldn't see anything to explain the gathering despite the danger. So they began to work their way through the crowd; Bain noticed that the townspeople looked at Reina in surprise which unsettled him. However he was more focused on those that glared at her with hostility. He glared right back at them; warning them off; he couldn't understand this, the townspeople had always liked Reina; why this sudden anger? They soon got their answers when they arrived at the front of the crowd and soon saw what had happened. In front of them; at the docks were only the usual collection of small fishing boats; unable to hold more than two people; and Bard's barge. All the other boats had pulled out and were already sailing across the lake. On the boats were the Master and his closest supporters as well as numerous boxes, crates and sacks containing goods, drastically reducing the amount of people able to escape. Now the hostility and confusion towards Reina made sense; those hostile blamed her for this simply due to her family connections; yet the confusion came from the fact she was here with them and not with her grandfather. But all that paled in comparison to the revelation before them, the Master had abandoned them all to their fate at the dragon's mercy.

While too far to reach, the Master wasn't yet out of earshot and Reina's next action caught all the other townsfolk off guard.

"COWARD!" She screamed at him. "YOU COWARD; HOW DARE YOU!? YOU ABANDONED US!"

They could see the glare on the Masters face as he shot back. "I told you to make your choice and now you have, now you must pay the price…I don't have time for this; I must save that which is important!"

"More important that your people!" Reina yelled in anger, but her grandfather paid no attention to her.

With that he sailed away; leaving Reina to flare furiously after him and the townspeople to stare at her with renewed respect. There was no more hostility or confusion; they realized now she had chosen to remain with them rather than leave with her grandfather. Reina's shoulders slumped as she let out a sigh.

'_Now what, we're trapped here…How can we…?'_

As her mind raced Bain gently put a reassuring hand on her shoulder before looking around. Finally an idea occurred to him. "Everyone, listen!"

All the townspeople turned to him as he called out, they recognized him as Bard's son right away. He then continued.

"Those that can, get in the fishing boats and use them to escape, everyone else…We'll use my father's barge to get out of here; there's enough room, let's hurry."

Almost immediately there was a rush as they saw and seized their chance to escape. Before long, the only people now standing on the docks were Bain, his sister's Reina, Tauriel and the dwarves. Everybody else was all in the boats which had already cast off and were sailing to safety. The barge was almost full but there was still room for those that still stood on the dock.

Finally Bain turned to his sisters.

"We need to hurry, there's not much time left." He turned his gaze to the dwarves. "We need to get on board now; please hurry."

It was then Fili spoke up with a sigh. "I must apologize young man; this is our fault; it's because of us those orcs attacked you, because of us the dragon has come to attack us."

Bain subconsciously rubbed the side of his face that massive orc had struck; it was still red and would definitely leave a noticeable bruise.

"It's alright, just get on board; there's no time."

The dwarves swiftly boarded the barge, Sigrid and Tilda also approached the barge with Reina. They stopped at the edge and turned back to Bain who had turned to Tauriel.

"Tauriel right?" He asked the female elf, she nodded. "Do you think you could steer my father's barge?"

The elf smiled lightly. "I am an elf dear boy; a human barge will be easy enough for me to handle."

Bain smiled relieved. "My thanks; please…take care of my sisters, and Reina."

Tauriel nodded; clearly understanding what he meant. It took a little while however for Sigrid, Tilda, Reina and the dwarves to register what he meant. What they realized from his words horrified them. He was sending them away to safety, but Bain had no intention of joining them.

He was staying in Lake Town.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Hobbit: An Unlikely Pair**

Chapter 11 of my Hobbit story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you are liking it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Almost immediately Sigrid reached out, grabbing his shoulder.

"Bain, no, you can't stay here!" She warned him.

Tilda immediately embraced her brother and pleaded desperately. "No Bain, please, don't…"

Bain shook his head; his expression serious and determined. "I have to; Da needs my help; I know…I need to show him where I hid the Black Arrow, it's the only way."

Both girls stepped back; both hesitant to leave their brother; but it was clear nothing would deter him. Holding back her tears Sigrid took Tilda's shoulders and gently guided her onto the barge. Tilda stared in desperation at her brother; fearful she would never see him again. Reina approached Bain next; however he noticed her expression and realized she had no intention of trying to dissuade him. Instead; in front of everyone, without any care who saw, she pulled him into a deep kiss. He returned it eagerly; savouring what he felt would be his last kiss. They parted and Reina let out a slow breath before speaking.

"Good luck. Bain, no matter what happens…I promise…" She couldn't finish but she didn't need to, Bain understood.

They parted and Reina boarded the barge; suddenly Bain became aware that Bofur was standing next to him, while everybody else had already boarded. Bain remembered that the dwarves had been conferring amongst themselves, now he realized what they had been talking about. Bofur looked over at Sigrid, Tilda and Reina.

"Don't worry, he'll be okay; I'll be with him." He told them.

It had been determined by the dwarves that Fili and Kili refused to separate and that Oin planned to stay with Kili until he recovered; therefore Bofur had decided to be the one to stay and help Bain.

Finally the barge and fishing boats all left, taking the townspeople to safety. Bain watched them go and then, taking a deep breath to prepare himself he turned and began to walk. Bofur followed him as they advanced through Lake Town. Then Smaug was upon them; they had to duck as he flew directly over the town, mere inches above the buildings. The archers opened fire but their arrows bounced harmlessly off Smaug's hide. They heard a deep throated laugh coming from the dragon as he shrugged off the fatal attack. Then, with a snap of his tail, he destroyed one of the houses and killed a few archers in the process.

Bofur let out a low whistle. "He's angry alright; I wonder what the others did to annoy him."

Bain shook his head.

"Let's just keep going, before it's too late."

They hurried onwards, trying desperately to reach the jail before Smaug damaged it. However as they hurried Smaug flew overhead again and breathed fire; burning the walkways and killing more archers; cutting off their direct route. Bain luckily knew an alternate route and immediately took it, with Bofur running directly behind him. Finally, after a few more detours due to Smaug's attacks, they reached the jail which was thankfully still untouched.

It was during their avoidance of Smaug that they had found something remarkable; it had long been thought a legend. But now they had seen first-hand that Girion's attack had indeed broken off a scale, leaving a weak spot on Smaug's hide. They found however that the door was jammed shut; yet working together they were able to force the door open. Inside they found the jailor, dead. A large loose shard of wood had impaled him against the wall. At his feet, clearly having been dropped by him when he was hit; were the keys. Bain hurried forwards and grabbed the keys before rushing over to the cell. Bard was shocked at his son's sudden arrival.

"Bain, what are you doing here?" He gasped. "The girls…?"

Bain got to work trying to unlock the door. "They're safe; I got them to the barge, everyone else has got away, but the dragon is attacking…I need to show you where the Black Arrow is. It's the only way to stop it."

Finally he got the door open and Bard hurried out.

Bard shook his head. "Bain, this is too dangerous…"

"Da, you need me, if we don't get the Black Arrow we can't kill the dragon and he'll go and kill those who escaped; Sigrid, Tilda…Reina."

Bard sighed; he finally understood, now was the time, there was no going back; it was time to take the fight to Smaug and end his reign of terror for good.

So they left the prison; just avoiding another attack by Smaug who laughed again.

"Pathetic, this is truly the best the men of Lake Town have." He queried sarcastically. "If' I'd known this I would've dealt with you all long ago, remove an annoyance for good. Well; time to correct that mistake."

With that he attacked again, killing more archers without any effort before taking off again.

Bain turned to his father and whispered. "Da; it's true, the legend is true, there's a broken scale, if you can hit that…"

"…It'll pierce his heart and kill him." Bard finished. "But I still have to get up to the Wind Lance and he needs to be in the exact position for the shot to work."

Bain went quiet as he worked over this thought as he led his father through the damaged walkways. Finally they reached the boat Bain had used to hide the Black Arrow; it was thankfully undamaged. As Bard and Bofur kept a sharp lookout for Smaug Bain rummaged through the various rubbish he used to hide it. Soon he emerged, clutching the Black Arrow; Bard took it and they took cover, observing the Master's house, still untouched, the Wind Lance on top waiting.

"This is it." Bard whispered. "I need to get up there quickly, before it's too late."

Bard sighed; this wouldn't be easy, in fact, it would likely be the biggest challenge of his life.

However he couldn't let his son endanger himself anymore; nor the dwarf.

"Bain; listen to me, you can't stay here." He warned his son. "Nor you Master Bofur; there's still a boat left; take it and get out of here."

Bain shook his head. "No Da, I know the danger. But I can't leave you here to face this alone."

Bofur nodded. "I agree with your son; you helped us so many times; it's time one of us repaid the favour."

Bard wanted to argue but then Bain quickly pointed out.

"The other archers are distracting him, but they don't know what needs to happen…Also if the dragon sees you, it'll kill you before you even get close to the Wind Lance." He paused and then added. "Bofur and I can distract him."

With that Bain grabbed two nearby bows and two quivers full of arrows. Bofur accepted his and then Bain turned to face his father.

"We're going to help you Da; you need us."

Bard sighed and then nodded. "Very well; let's go."

So they prepared themselves, ready to fight Smaug and finish him off once and for all.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Now we reach the battle against Smaug; time to begin the action :)


	12. Chapter 12

**The Hobbit: An Unlikely Pair**

Chapter 12 of my Hobbit story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: He certainly is; glad you enjoyed it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Smaug flew over Lake Town again; a feeling of elation stirring in him.

'_Let those pestilent dwarves try and take back their gold.'_ He thought smugly. _'Once I burn this heap of refuse to the ground and pick of those fools that ran; I will return and crush them all. The treasure is mine; no one else shall have it.'_

He dove low and swept his tail, killing more of the screaming human archers; revelling in their despair. Meanwhile, down below, while Bard waited for his chance; Bain and Bofur gripped their bows and hurried to reach a location where they could fire on Smaug and distract him. As Smaug made another pass over head Bofur spoke up.

"I think we're running out of time laddie; that dragon's patience is nearing its end, soon he'll just burn the whole town down rather than continue to play with us."

Bain grit his teeth and nodded. "I know; we have to hurry, we just need to buy time."

Bofur sighed. "Kili's the archer amongst all of us, if he was fit, you'd have a much better partner for this. I can use a bow, but I'm not as good as he is."

"That's fine; let's go…We're nearly there."

So together they advanced, dodging more attacks from Smaug; which killed more archers, until they finally reached their destination.

Taking up position they took aim and fired their arrows; they struck Smaug, bouncing off him, but they caught his attention; one of them having narrowly missed his eye after all. He turned his head and stopped, hovering as he noticed them.

"Well, well, another insufferable dwarf." He growled; then he turned his gaze towards Bain. "You have a lot of nerve little boy…"

There was a pause as Smaug regarded Bain; he seemed to be smelling the air then his face broke into a disturbing grin. "But of course; now it makes sense; now I understand your insolence, in the face of fire and death. You are of Girion's line."

Bain tensed at the mention of his ancestor; but recovered quickly as he noted Smaug's movements. Bofur noticed them too.

"Look out!" He cried.

They quickly jumped out of the way, just in time as Smaug belched a burst of flame at them, thankfully missing them. They had been separated but this did not deter them, they would continue their plan. So, utilizing what cover they could they fired again and again, striking at Smaug with their arrows. All arrows bounced off him harmlessly and they were forced to doge or jump out the way as he attacked them and continued to attack the other archers. Despite the desperation Bain remained focused; he knew they had to keep going; his father was depending on them.

Bard watched carefully as Smaug turned away from his current path; he knew then this was his chance. Praying for their safety he made his move. He emerged from his hiding place and immediately made his way to the Master's house. He clutched the Black Arrow close to himself and quickly glanced over his shoulder. Smaug had his back turned to him and he could hear the dragon's mocking voice as he spoke to Bofur and then to Bain. Then Smaug breathed fire and Bard felt his heart clench. However moments later he noticed arrows flying up to hit Smaug at various intervals from different parts of the town and realized they were still alive, there were so few archers left now and this matched what Bain had planned to do.

'_I can't let them down now.'_ He thought, determined. _'This is it; our last chance…our only chance.'_

He immediately rushed up the stairs which led up to the Wind Lance; taking them two at a time in his haste. He reached the roof and found four archers were stationed there. They turned to him; however, rather than remark on his obvious status as a fugitive, they noticed the Black Arrow in his hands. Immediately, without needing words, the archers closed ranks, offering cover for Bard as he got to work loading the Black Arrow into the Wind Lance. Everyone now focused on the most important task, killing the dragon.

Bain growled and forced himself to focus; the heat was getting more intense as Smaug burned more and more of Lake Town. What he didn't burn he destroyed with his bulk or his tail. Bain fired another arrow, Bofur doing the same, they had now regrouped. Suddenly, to Bain's horror, Smaug flew close to the Master's house and swept at the roof with his wing. Luckily damage was minimal; he could see his father and one of the archers stationed there were still alive.

'_Not much longer now; just distract Smaug a bit more then get him to turn so Da can finish him off.'_

So Bain fired another arrow; as he hoped Smaug turned away from the roof. But then, catching them both off guard, Smaug landed; slamming into the walkways; this knocked Bofur back, nearly causing him to fall in the lake. Bain stumbled back and to his surprised it sounded like the dragon was tutting; like he was disappointed.

"You disappoint me descendant of Girion." He drawled in a bored fashion. "You are only prolonging the inevitable; now…die."

Bain would've gasped in horror but the heat in the air made him breathless and light-headed. Smaug launched fire at him and he tried desperately to dive out of the way. Bofur watched in horror as the flames cleared, revealing only charred remains of the walkways and buildings. Smaug flew back into the air with a triumphant roar.

Bofur remained frozen on the spot; horrified by what he witnessed; so much death and destruction.

'_But now this…that brave lad, he…'_

Then, suddenly, he noticed a disturbance in the water and with a loud splash, Bain emerged from the water; coughing up water and spluttering. Bofur darted forwards and helped him out of the water; practically hauling him out. Once back on dry land Bain fought for breath. He looked up at the Master's house.

"Da's done it, he's loaded the Black Arrow, we need…we need to get Smaug to turn so Da can kill him." Bain gasped desperately.

Bofur shook his head. "We've only got one chance…that's all we've got left, one arrow."

Bain merely sighed. "It'll have to do, let's go."

They hurried onwards to reach the spot they needed to take the shot. Once there Bain tightened his grip on his bow.

"Let's do this, I'll take the shot."

Bofur stared at him. "Are you mad laddie, you can't. Look at yourself, your arm."

Confused Bain looked down and realized he hadn't escaped Smaug's fire unscathed; his right arm had been burned; the sleeve of his jacket and tunic completely burned away while the skin of his arm was red and, in places, blackened. He was surprised he hadn't noticed it before; but now he was aware of the pain; he bit back a cry and shook his head.

"I'll be fine, I have to do this, I can do this."

Bofur looked at him doubtfully but then nodded and sighed. "I wish you luck laddie."

With that Bain took up position and, ignoring his pain, fired. The arrow flew and struck Smaug and again he turned, facing them, exposing his left side to the Master's house, the damaged scale easily visible.

Bard growled as he aimed the Wind Lance at Smaug; the Black Arrow was loaded, if only the dragon would show his weak spot. Only one archer remained alive with him but he was out of arrows.

'_Turn damn you, turn.'_ Bard thought desperately.

Then suddenly an arrow flew up and struck Smaug; causing him to turn, just the way Bard wanted him to. Bard immediately readied himself; just as he heard Smaug speak.

"You just don't learn boy…So be it, I'll be sure to finish you off this time."

Bard took careful aim and then; suddenly; just as Smaug reared back to breath fire, the Black Arrow pierced him, striking deep into his heart. As Smaug roared in agony Bard, with the young archer close behind him, descended the stairs rapidly. At the bottom they found Bain and Bofur as they approached. Bard's eyes widened in shock as he saw his son's burned arm. However there was no time to talk because at that moment; Smaug, in his death throes, roared again, reared up and fell heavily on Lake Town. The walkways gave out and the whole town sank into the lake, pulling the four survivors with it.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

The evil cliffhanger strikes again huh :)


	13. Chapter 13

**The Hobbit: An Unlikely Pair**

Chapter 13 of my Hobbit story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
InYourNightmares: Thanks, glad you have been enjoying it; I agree completely; I checked and, including mine there are only five stories that focus on Bain, two of which are not in English so I can't read them, it's a shame. Yeah, it comes from still being young, yet having to cope with responsibility. I'm glad you enjoyed Reina's character; it's always hard to find the right balance. Thanks, I'll try and watch that in the future.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad I managed to get that level of immersion, it wasn't easy :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

The gathered people stood on the shore and stared in shock. They watched as the large red dragon roared in apparent agony; then suddenly fell, bringing the burning remnants of Lake Town down with it. Those watching felt a mixed sense of relief and sadness; they had just seen their greatest fear; the dreaded dragon Smaug, killed; yet the one responsible for killing him, and any still in the town that had survived; they had most likely been crushed by the dragon. Standing on the shore, witnessing this Sigrid dropped to her knees; the shock still strong enough that her tears didn't fall. She clutched a sobbing Tilda close to her; trying desperately to comfort her sister; despite the overwhelming despair that was crushing her too.

'_Da, Bain…'_ Her thoughts went out to her poor family, and their friends. _'That poor dwarf Bofur too; all of them; they're dead.'_

Tilda's shoulders shook as her tears flowed freely; she had seen it with her own eyes, still she couldn't, wouldn't believe it. "Da, Bain, no…They can't be, they can't be gone."

Sigrid bit her lip. "Tilda."

"They can't…please." She choked out.

Sigrid didn't know what to say; so she kissed the top of Tilda's head and tried her best to calm her; despite starting to feel her own tears fall.

Reina stood silently; staring at the now clam lake; only a few sticks of wood being visible to indicate all that was left of the town. Her feelings changing rapidly, from relief, disbelief, shock, sadness and anger; she turned her head and glared when she spotted her grandfather; standing further back; staring in disbelief at the destruction.

'_It's his fault, all his fault!'_ She thought aggressively. _'If he wasn't so pig-headed; things could've turned out much better. It's his fault Bain's dead.'_

She felt the anger as it built; despite knowing it wasn't wise she held that anger to her. It was the only thing keeping her from suffering the crushing despair. Yet despite herself; she couldn't hold onto the anger. She turned and her gaze fell on Sigrid and Tilda, both huddled near the shore, tears spilling forth for their deceased family. Reina could feel her own tears stinging her eyes and the ache in her heart.

"Bain." She whispered sadly.

She felt unsure what to do; she wanted to talk to Sigrid and Tilda; to try and comfort for them. But she had no idea what to say to them; nothing came to her mind. Her mind felt like it was going to burst; for her own grief was still strong and she felt as if a lump had formed in her throat. She took a deep breath and prepared to approach Sigrid and Tilda; despite her uncertainty, she felt she had to say something to them. However before she could move a hand grabbed her arm. She turned and her anger returned as she noted it was her grandfather.

"Don't touch me!" She snarled as she pulled her arm out of his grip.

He glared at her actions; clearly furious.

He stood before her; clearly angry at her; Alfrid stood at his side, looking surprisingly less sure of himself than anyone had seen him before.

"What do you want!?" She snapped at him angrily. "This is all your fault; you abandoned us and now; now."

She fought back the choking feeling as her eyes stung again.

The Master of Lake Town scowled at his granddaughter, he was growing tired of her belligerent attitude. "You have no right to speak to me like that girl. You will treat me with the respect I deserve-"

"Try earning it." She shot back angrily. "I owe you nothing anymore. You asked me earlier to make my choice; well I've made it."

"You choose that lowly boy over your family, over everything you had." Her grandfather growled; scarcely able to believe what he was hearing.

Reina nodded. "Yes; because what Bain gave me was worth much more than anything you could offer…He loved me, he loved me for the person I was, not for my position or my relations or money."

The Master shook his head. "You honestly believe that."

"Yes, I do and I loved him too." Reina replied; her voice cracked slightly but she blinked back the tears; staying focused.

There was silence after that; it was clear that the Master didn't believe her.

Before either of them could say anything Alfrid spoke up.

"My lord, I believe we have more important things to discuss; Bard's actions are those of…"

"Enough; I won't hear it!" The Master roared before rounding on Reina again. "You honestly expect me to accept this; I'm warning you now; if you turn your back on me again; I will no longer consider you part of my family; you will be left with nothing."

Reina shook her head; her mind set. "Except what matters; I stopped considering myself part of the family the moment I climbed out that window."

With that; she turned on her heel and, ignoring her grandfather, walked over to where Sigrid and Tilda were slumped on the ground. Reina bit her lip; the sadness returning as well as pity as she watched them. They had just lost everything; all due to one drastic incident. Reina glanced over at the dwarves who were seated not too far away. They were whispering quietly; their faces grim, Tauriel stood nearby, silent, eyes closed. Her lips moved but no sound came from them, Reina guessed she was reciting some silent Elven prayer. Finally, with a slow, steadying breath, Reina approached Sigrid and Tilda and sat down next to them. Sigrid lifted her head but said nothing; Tilda still sobbed into Sigrid's shoulder.

After an awkward silence; all Reina could say was. "I'm sorry."

It felt so inadequate; sorry wasn't going to do anything for them. But Sigrid smiled and nodded slowly. It then struck Reina that, since the dragon crashed into Lake Town, she had been the first to approach the two girls, the first to offer any form of condolence or comfort.

There was a long silence between the three girls; during which Reina could hear the townspeople talking about Bard. As she listened she noted that everyone regarded Bard a hero; worthy of his bloodline. There was some speculation of what he could've done if he had survived; there was talk of him being able to rebuild Dale and claim his birth right if he choose to do so. Reina sighed sadly; she then became aware that Tilda, now calmer, was looking at her.

"Yes?" She asked gently.

Tilda worked her mouth, trying to speak, then finally the words came. "I, you're sad too; you really liked Bain didn't you?"

Reina felt herself blush at that; she smiled gently and nodded; a few tears finally spilled from her eyes. Sigrid gently pulled Reina closer; allowing her to join in on the embrace too. It was a short while later however they heard the gasps and murmurs and all stood up. They froze, staring in disbelief at the people approaching them. One of them was a town archer who Reina knew by sight; but the others were none other than those they had been lamenting. Bard, Bain and Bofur, all of them were alive, injured, but alive.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Hobbit: An Unlikely Pair**

Chapter 14 of my Hobbit story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, she sure did :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, well, things have turned okay in the end after all :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

There was a moment of stunned silence; everyone just stood, staring in disbelief at the survivors. Then it all happened at once; Sigrid and Tilda ran to their father and brother; Reina's hand flew up to her mouth as her tears fell and the dwarves all rushed to their companion. The archer quickly found himself reunited with his family; Reina watched happily as Sigrid and Tilda embraced their father and brother. She wanted desperately to rush over to Bain but restrained herself. This was a moment for the family; she didn't want to intrude. She was close enough to hear however and heard Sigrid say something about injuries. She looked more closely and noticed the numerous cuts and bruises the four survivors had; she also noticed the way Bain was cradling his right arm close to his body. With a sharp intake of breath she realized the sleeve of his jacket and tunic were gone and his arm was red, in some places blackened; he had been burned; the dragon had burned him.

'_Oh, Bain.'_ Her thoughts raced at the implications of what she saw. _'He was nearly killed; but to do what he did, such bravery…'_

Her thoughts trailed off and she smiled as she decided to give the family some time and instead went to help the citizens who were getting to work attempting to produce admittedly crude but temporary shelters for everyone.

Bard could never recall feeling so relieved; he survived; they had survived and now he was reunited with his family. His daughters were safe and with his son's help he had brought down the dragon. Bard turned his head to observe his other helpers; the young archer who seemed to be more interested in being with his family than basking the shared glory at aiding in the dragon's death.

'_A good man; a rare thing these days.' _Bard decided.

He also noted Bofur; being treated for his injuries by Oin. Fili and Kili stood nearby, Kili having made a full recovery. He then brought his attention back where it belonged; with his family. They were all in tight embrace holding each other; afraid to let go. He glanced at Bain, concerned, but despite the obvious pain his burn caused him, he gave no visible sign of discomfort. He was more focused on reassuring Tilda that she wasn't dreaming. Bard smiled, he knew things weren't over yet; but surely, with the dragon dead, the hard part was done.

"Oh, your injuries." Sigrid said suddenly. "We should heal them right away."

Tilda's curiosity however caused her to suddenly burst out and ask. "How did you get away?"

Bard couldn't help but smile wider as he explained. "We got lucky, the dragon didn't hit us when he fell; we had to swim, but we made it, that's what matters."

He then lifted his head and locked gazes with the Master; his eyes narrowed and he spoke quickly to Sigrid.

"See to Bain's injuries first; there are things I must set right."

Before anyone could protest he disentangled himself from his family and began walking over to the Master.

Reina smiled; finally feeling confident enough and having calmed down; she quickly wiped her face to ensure all signs of her tears were gone, she walked over to Bain. He was seated on a nearby tree stump while Sigrid and Tilda worked to treat his injuries, particularly his burned arm. Just before she reached them, Oin walked up.

"Here, let me help." He offered with a smile. "It's the least I can do to repay you for everything you've done for us."

They accepted his help gladly and before long Bain's injuries were treated.

Oin then looked at him seriously. "Now listen, it may itch from time to time, but under no circumstances should you scratch it; just give it time, alright."

Bain nodded and thanked him and then Oin headed back to the other dwarves; who were talking quietly amongst themselves. Tauriel had already left to seek out her companion, whom she informed them was called Legolas, and to bring word of what had happened to Thranduil. Reina walked up just as Bain stood; he saw her and smiled.

"Reina." His voice was scarcely above a whisper and it was clear he was happy.

She smiled and stepped closer as Sigrid stepped back, guiding Tilda to do the same. "I'm so glad you are alright; when the dragon I thought; I thought you…"

She couldn't finish, the words stuck in her throat; but Bain smiled and nodded; indicating he understood.

"I'm here; don't worry." He told her softly.

Then, without caring about who saw; Reina threw her arms around him and kissed him; he eagerly returned the kiss and embraced her as best he could and with that they were lost, nothing mattered to them except each other.

Bard glared as he stopped before the Master of Lake Town; for the first time since Bard knew him, the man was no longer pompous or arrogant; no, he was afraid.

"So." Bard said simply; allowing his tone of voice to indicate his displeasure. "You arrest me and throw me in jail for no reason; you endanger us all; you abandon your people to save your petty 'treasures'."

The Master remained surprisingly silent throughout all this; not wanting to tangle with a Dragon Slayer.

Bard shook his head. "Yet now the people have seen you for what you truly are. Why don't you just give up with dignity before it's too late?"

"I…I…" The Master stammered.

Then, suddenly, surprising both men, Alfrid spoke and his words were not expected. "Bard is right my lord; there is nothing to be done now."

The Master seemed to recover his temper briefly as he shot back. "I am the Master of Lake Town-"

Alfrid shook his head. "My lord, look, there is no Lake Town anymore; our hopes lie with Bard now. The descendent of Girion; the next King of Dale; the one who will rebuild it from the ashes."

There were murmurs of approval from those near enough to hear. Bard sighed and shook his head.

"I have no intentions of claiming my birth right here and now; there is much that must still be done. Until then, my lineage must wait." He paused and then sighed. "There is nothing more you can do now; so I will handle the rest."

With that he turned away and then stopped; he smirked as behind him he heard the Master's cry of outrage; he had received the final proof of his granddaughter's 'betrayal'. They both witnessed Reina and Bain; engaged in a rather passionate kiss.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Hobbit: An Unlikely Pair**

Chapter 15 of my Hobbit story; the final chapter; hope you enjoy it :)

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Glad you liked it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah well, she knew they needed time :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

To those watching the sight before them was either, strange, horrifying, incredible, or simply a joy to behold. All those gathered could see Reina; the Granddaughter of their leader; kissing Bain, the simple bargeman's son. Yet those that thought deeper on the subject noted that their initial thoughts wouldn't be accurate for long. If, once all their current issues were settled; Bard did indeed claim his birth right then Bain would become a Prince. However; that fact didn't seem to appease one of those watching.

"No, this…What do you think you are doing?!" The Master yelled.

Yet they ignored him, they all did. Bard simply smiled; this drastic incident had brought out Reina's true face. Any mistrust he once had of her was gone now; he knew now she could be trusted. He could accept her relationship with Bain; although he wondered just what would happen to them after everything was dealt with. Finally the two lovers parted, smiling at each other. Bard walked over to them; they both turned to face him.

"Da, I…" Bain began, clearly trying to think how to explain.

Bard shook his head and gently clapped him on his shoulder. "There's no need to worry; I'm happy for you son."

He then turned to Reina. "Thank you; for helping my family when I was unable to."

Reina smiled and nodded; then, noticing her grandfather's expression, she decided it was time to settle this issue once and for all.

While Reina set things straight with her grandfather; confirming her love for Bain and her decision to aid the family; even under threat of being disowned, Bard's injuries were seen to and he spoke with his family.

"I'm afraid this isn't over yet." He told them. "Things are going to be changing for us soon; it'll probably take a long time before things are settled down."

Tilda smiled at her father and replied. "We'll be fine Da, as long as we all stick together, right. That's what you always told us."

Bard laughed. "I hope in this case, I'm right Tilda."

"So, what's going to happen now?" Sigrid asked; worried.

Bard sighed and then explained.

"I need you all to stay here, help the people of Lake Town. I've been speaking with the soldiers that are still alive, they've agreed to accompany me. After all, they may still be orcs out there; we need to get to Erebor quickly and speak with Thorin." Bard paused briefly before adding. "Hopefully he will actually uphold his vow."

"I think we might be able to help with that." Came Bofur's voice from behind them.

They turned and saw the four dwarves standing there smiling; Oin spoke up.

"We're on our way to Erebor ourselves, right now."

Kili nodded and then explained. "You did a lot for us; we cannot thank you enough. We'll be sure to put a good word in for you."

"With us backing you, our uncle is sure to consider your request very carefully." Fili added.

Bard breathed a sigh of relief. "That would be most helpful, thank you."

With that, after bidding farewell, the dwarves left for Erebor, although they rejected all offers of an escort; deciding to take their chances against possible orc attacks.

Bain sighed as he sat down next to the lake; he unconsciously touched the bandages covering his burned arm lightly. Due his injury he was unable to help out; Sigrid and Tilda were already busy helping the survivors; yet they had warned him not to do so, in case he injured his arm further. Not too long ago; his father had left with the soldiers; planning to meet up with the announced arrival of Thranduil and the Wood Elves. From there they would move on to Erebor and attempt to ensure Thorin kept his promise. Lake Town sorely needed the gold now, just as much as Dale, there was much to rebuild. Bain wished he could've gone with his father, but like helping out the survivors; the activity he would likely face there would again worsen his injury.

'_I can't help anyone; I can't even go with Da; I can only sit here and feel useless.' _He thought forlornly.

He became aware of movement to his right and turned quickly. Reina sat down next to him, noticeably red faced and attempting to calm down.

"He's such a pig-headed fool." She growled.

Bain laughed lightly. "Your grandfather; let me guess; he can't accept us, no matter what you tell him?"

Reina nodded and sighed. "Yes; even his threats to disown me didn't work. I knew he wouldn't be able to follow through. He disowns me he has no heir and no means to keep even a modicum of power."

Bain nodded slowly; he noticed that the encounter seemed to have drained Reina however; she looked exhausted and more vulnerable than he had ever seen her.

He moved carefully, there was no pain. So long as he was careful and didn't move it too fast, his right arm worked. He gently wrapped it around Reina and pulled her close to him. She allowed her head to drop onto his shoulder and Bain felt the dampness as the first tear fell.

"Why did all this have to happen?" She whispered sadly.

"I don't know." Bain replied truthfully. "But I promise you, we'll get through it; together, somehow."

Reina let out a watery chuckle and replied. "Yeah; it's amazing, things have changed between us."

"How?"

"I'm now merely the granddaughter of the Master of Lake Town…" She said; echoing what he had said to her before the dragon attacked, when discussing their relationship. "And you're a prince."

Bain laughed at that too before reminding her. "Prince of a destroyed kingdom."

Reina nodded adding. "But the thing about something destroyed, it can be rebuilt."

Bain knew she was right; they sat together; they didn't speak, they no longer needed words. They just sat and watched the sun set; both comforted by each other's presence. They swore, no matter what lay ahead of them, they would face it together.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
